Courtney H. Hodges
thumbnail Courtney Hicks Hodges (January 5, 1887 – January 16, 1966) Personal Life Hodges was born in the small town of Perry, Georgia to John Sr., proprietor of the local Newpaper, and Mrs. Hodges. He was the Second oldest out of 2 brothers (Sam, John) and 5 sisters (Terasa, 4 others). Through his early childhood, Hodges was considered an Expert Marksman and would usually go hunting with his brothers. He was also known for his writing and perfect punctuation. After Graduating from Perry Public School, he enrolled in North Georgia Agricultural College. While there, he joined the Pi Kappa Alpha Fraternity. Court formed a friendship with E.B. Kirkpatrick, who joked to him at a farewell party that when hodges made General, he would provide the stars. Sure enough on 1945, he sent Hodges 2 rows of gold plated 4 Stars. Hodges married Mildred Lee Buchner on June 22, 1928. He started to sport a mustache after his service in Mexico, and kept it for the rest of his life. Courtney stood 5'9, had Blue Eyes, and Brown hair (which started to grey with age). Military Assignments *'11/5/1905-11/19/1909' : Enlisted in the 17th Infantry Regiment, Fort McPherson *'11/13/1909' : Commissioned in the 17th Infantry Regiment *'9/23/1914' : Assigned to the 26th Infantry Regiment *'10/13/1914' : Transfered to the 6th Infantry Regiment *'5/15/1917' : Transfered to the 51st Infantry Regiment *'8/24/1917': Transfered to the 6th Infantry Regiment *'1918-1920' : Served with the Occupation of Germany *'1934' : Commanding Officer, 7th Infantry Regiment *'5/3/1936-5/19/1938' : General Staff, Philippine Department *'1938-1941' : Assistant Commandant, Infantry School *'1941' : Commandant, Infantry School *'1941' : Assistant to the Chief of Infantry *'5/1/1941-5/301945' : Chief of Infantry *'3/?/1942-5/?/1942' : Commanding General, Replacement and School Command *'1942-1943' : Commanding General, X Corps *'2/2/1943-12/?/1943' : Commanding General, Southern Defense Command *'2/2/1943-3/?/1944' : Commanding General, Third Army *'1944' : Deputy Commanding General, First Army *'1944-1949' : Commanding General, First Army *'9/2/1945' : Witnessed the Surrender of the Japanese on the USS Missouri *'1/31/1949' : Retired, Operation of Law Military & Civilian Schools *'1899-1903' : Perry Public School *'1903-1904' : North Georgia Agricultural College *'1904-1905' : Cadet, United States Military Academy *'1920' : Field Artillery School, Battery Commanders Course *'1924-1925' : Command and General Staff School *'1933-1934' : Army War College Dates of Rank Awards & Decorations {| |- |'Valor Medals' |- | Distinguished Service Cross (1919) |- | Army Distinguished Service Medal (1944, 1944, 1949) |- | Silver Star |- | Bronze Star Medal |- |'Campaign Medals' |- | Mexican Service Medal (Punitive Expedition, 1/1/1917-2/4/1917) |- | World War I Victory Medal w/ 3 Battle Stars (Lorraine, Meuse-Argonne, St. Mihiel Offensives) |- | Army of Occupation Medal |- | American Defense Service Medal |- | European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal w/ 3 Battle Stars |- | World War II Victory Medal |- |'Foreign Medals' |- | Order of the Bath (United Kingdom) / unknown grade |- | Legion of Honour (France) / unknown grade |- | Croix de Guerre 1939-1945 w/ Bronze Palm (France)